


Blood for Blood

by Zeheal



Series: Fantasy Mafia Creepypasta! [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Manhunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeheal/pseuds/Zeheal
Summary: A game of manhunt is upon the mansion. This is Masky's take on the manhunt and has run into a formidable opponent in the game.





	Blood for Blood

Tonight, was the night that would put his skills to the test, though it wasn’t necessary. He knew that each of the hunters got a little buff beyond their normal abilities. To name a few; short distance teleportation, quiet footsteps, and blending into the forest. Masky felt as if he didn’t need that and that this year was going to be another boring year.

During the whole rant that Jeff was going on about the rules and everything, Masky stood behind him. His eyes scanned over each individual person, studying them like a fine artist to a painting. There was a pot between all the hunters of who captured the most people. Getting an extra $200 seemed like a good bet, and they knew it was all on him.

The pickings were slimmer than last year, by far. The only one he cared to even try to attempt anything against was this huge football player. There were about thirty people in total with only six hunters. The odds were not in the hunter’s favor, but they had more skills and knowledge than the prey. Masky studied those in costumes and those who changed out of costume before the manhunt game.

There was a few who stood out to him, and one that looked like he would be the most fun. The hulking football player that had plenty of hair going down his forearms and trailing down his back seemed fitting enough.  Another was a girl who appeared to be wearing a solid white wig, wearing a fluffy sheep costume. The last was a girl with curly blonde hair, a flannel jacket, jeans, and blue eyes. Her costume was her covered in a lot of blood, but it looks too real.

He wanted to take on the big guy, but the moment they all ran off Jeff called him. Not that anyone could “call” a person, but everybody can agree that dibs are dibs for the most fun for everyone. Masky rolled his eyes, annoyed with the always yelling, drunk, angry man. He zoned out most of the conversation Jeff screamed between himself and Jane. At least he did until Jeff roared out something that made him chuckle.

“SHUT THE SHIT UP JANE!” He roars. Okay, now he had to step in and mess with the guy.

“Shut the shit up? What the fuck is up with your speech pattern? And is there anything wrong in going against the grain, so to speak?”

“Why the fuck do you care how I speak!?” Jeff screamed at him, getting up in his face. Masky only crossed his arms looking at Jeff right in the eyes, unblinking like a wild west showdown was about to happen. The biggest difference is that Masky had a smug look under the mask he wore.

“Because you make the rest of us look like dumb asses.” Masky retorted, his voice still steady.

“You know if you keep looking at me like that, people might get the wrong idea,” he continued. Jeff looked at Masky before huffing off, backing away and giving him the win. For now. He pulled out his phone to check the time. 12 am. Time to start his part of the hunt. Thirty people to take down between himself, Hoodie, Toby, Jeff, Jane, and EJ. If he can get over five people, then he should be in the clear of at least not being last in this thing. A faint grin covered his face under that mask, slowly growing into a grin that nearly rivaled Jeff’s own.

Masky did start off with a light jog into the woods, his feet making no sound despite the fact the autumn leaves had weight on them. That was one thing he did love about this manhunt game, the advantage they get without having the numbers. Upon entering the woods he already found a group of people wanting to team up, trying to be quiet. He was a few, only four in total. Two males and two females, and the males were trying to show off.

“You have nothin’ to worry about. We just gotta be awake and away from them until dawn.” Guy 1 says, appearing confident in his words.

“Yeah, but that one guy with the smile looked crazy. Like _actually_ , crazy. What if they are going to kill all of us?!” Girl 1 responded, screaming.

“It was just a good makeup job. And don’t fuckin’ scream, they will hear you.” Guy 2 says, trying to be quiet.

And the conversation continued like that for a little while Masky hid behind a tree. Getting stiff, he turned around and climbed up the tree until he was about ten feet above them. Looking around for some inspiration, he sees some branches hanging low above them. He could just drop in, but he wouldn’t be able to take out all four of them in one go. Plus 4v1 didn’t sound like fun to him.

Then he gets an idea. Without making much noise, he moves over to a branch and picks up a rock and throws it. Knocking into a tree, they all turned looked at where the sound came from.

One of the guys broke off to go and investigate. Masky only grinned and held another rock in his hand. He was about forty feet away and down from him. Along with he wasn’t trying to kill the guy, he needed to knock him out. A little blood isn’t too bad. Taking the time to aim and pull his arm back, he chucked the rock at the guy. Whipping through the air, he hits him square in the head and he slumps over with a noticeable thud to the ground.

“Tod? Are you okay?” one of the girls asks, whimpering. The other girl came forward and went to investigate, and she too slumped down to the ground like the guy before her.

Without wasting any time, Masky jumps down between the last male and female. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs a high pitched shrill. He moved forward and tackled her to the ground before giving her head one hard knock to put the lights out in her. Knowing the other guy is going to try and act macho, Masky rolled to the side as a tree branch came crashing next to the girl.

“What the fuck?! Did you kill them?!” he yelled at him, bringing the branch back up beside him.

He didn’t even dignify that with a response. He stood there, shorter than the guy but much stronger. He knelt with his hands in the air, making it look like he was surrendering. 

In a flash, he scooped up some soil and tossed it into the guys face before tackling him against a tree too. The guy wouldn’t give up without a fight though and jabbed him in the sides. Between the ribs. Dirty player. The response to that was swift and very painful. Masky kneed him in the groin, hard, using more force than he needed to. The other guy screamed out in pain, almost as high as the girl did. Masky took the opportunity to grab onto his hair and smash his head into the tree behind him a few times. It looked like a recreation of the ‘Go To Sleep’ scene from Avengers if Tony was his real size. The guy was knocked out after only a few hits.

After Masky finished he moved away from the body. The earth opened up and swallow the bodies. It was to transport the bodies back to the mansion, making it easy for everyone who had to hunt.

He started to walk away from the whole ordeal until he felt something off. There was a scream every so often of someone, but that was it. He didn't hear any other noises, which wasn't good. Thanks to the enhancements they get during this game, he should be able to hear anything within 100 feet around him. Yet it was all silent.

Next thing he knew there was something coming out from his left field of vision. Pulling away, he saw it was a hand that swept in front of his face, missing only by an inch. Masky shoved forward while moving back. This is to put space between himself and his attacker as fast as possible. When he got back, the person appeared to be charging at him. The figure had red wrapped around them so he couldn't see their face. And they were relentless. Another swing. Dodge. Counter. Dodge again. It thrilled Masky that someone could keep up. Hands still tense from knocking the other guy out. 

Get low, that was the plan. Masky hunched, knees solid and bent. Ready. The figure stepped back, pulling away from their squabble. Now he could see who it was who attacked him. The girl, the one who looked like a sheep. There was a wardrobe change because there was no costume anymore. Her eyes were wide, red, and he could smell the scent of repugnant sweat on them both. She looked thrilled. Both stood there, breath seen in the cool air around them. Mist from them both. Shoulders heaved, up and down, on both. Hands clawed. Teeth, sharp. Yeah, someone was supernatural.

"You look good enough to eat! I could do it myself!" she exclaimed. Then she rushed him again. 

Masky rushed too. He wasn’t used to shorter opponents. His shoulder caught her chest. It caught him and made him cough. The girl, he is going to call her Little Red, cried out. She digs her claws into his back. Though the jacket and shirt, into his flesh. Rake. Right up against his back. 

Only two words could describe what he felt at that moment. Pain. And fury. She didn't cut his back. No. She tore into it. Digging out the flesh. Masky shrieked in fury as this happened. He vaulted her into a tree, causing her to let go of her death grip. Crack! Something snapped. Another scream. High pitched. No time to waste. Masky drew back jerking. Growling. There was growling. A deep reverberation from in front of him. Little Red. She was the source.

He pushed himself away from her, but not before he landed some punches into her rib-cage. She screamed. Masky could only see red right now, and not because of what she was wearing. He backed up more to get away from the girl, a solid ten feet away. He needed the distance for two reasons. To try and calm down, and to find a weapon. She used her claws against him, he needed something to level the playing field.

His rage was unbearable. Flames ran up his back, each movement shot more pain through his system. He could feel the hot, wet, and sticky blood run down his back and down his legs. The smell of copper filled the raw acrid air as blood trickled down his leg. It was as if someone decided to take a white-hot iron and pressed it to his back, forcing him to move in the process. Masky stayed hunched over because of it, not wanting to fester it any further. 

Looking around while Little Red recovered, he found a branch on the ground. The same one the other guy used earlier to try and hit him. It was thick, sturdy, and a weapon. It fit in his hands, like a club. A frown of rage crossed his face as he looked back to Little Red who was recovered from her injury. Her eyes were wilder than they were before. Wide and red, like that of a blood-crazed wolf. Her curly hair was a crown of a mess around her head, some of it covered in his blood. Or was that the tips dyed? Masky couldn't tell, nor did he care. 

Two steps closed the distance. She saw him coming and dodged to the right of him to get out of the corner of the tree. He was open. Getting in close, she slashes at him. It almost made contact. Masky pulled his body back at the last second to avoid another bloody incident. Instead, he swings the club backhanded at her full force. She ducked under it. Quick little thing she is. He came up again and took another swing at her. It was wild, crazy, no aiming or care. All he could see was her corpse on the ground, and him over it.   
She preyed on that. Every wild swing left him open. The girl would get in close, swipe a few times, then dodge out again. Getting confident, there was one final thing she needed to do. Masky could see it in her eyes. Like his, she wanted the kill.

When she pulled back for the last time, it was only a couple of seconds of fighting between them. Both were heaving, steam pouring out of their mouths. Foul sweat mixed with the copper around them. Masky could smell it. It dripped down them both. Adrenaline made both of their bodies shake, tiring them out. Not that Masky needed to be accurate anyway. One good hit and she will be on the ground. 

Masky crouched low again and tossed dirt at her face. He rushed her, dragging the club behind him as he did. She swatted it out of the way, smelling him coming after her. From her left. The girl dodged to the right, unable to see clearly due to the sand tossed into her face. But what she met was another hand, and something wet. Blood. It was his blood. There was another crack. Her body reeled back from the face smack and tumbled backward. Masky knew he knew, that smell was going to be stuck in her nose. 

Not a lot of time left. Masky ran after her on the ground and jumped on top of her chest. He swings his club and lands it right on her kneecaps, forcing them straight. Then he turns around, dropping the club to finish the job. Getting on his knees, he pins her arms down with them. That was when puts his hands around her throat and squeezed. Gasps of what air should get came out. Little Red struggled against him, digging her claws into his thighs. The light went out in her eyes as she went unconscious. But he didn't want unconscious. He wanted her dead. He kept pushing, further and further. He wanted to make sure that this bitch was dead. Yet his light went out too, suddenly. And all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters here. Little Red belongs to https://littleotaku1631.tumblr.com/


End file.
